


When I was your man

by Aca_addicted47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aca_addicted47/pseuds/Aca_addicted47
Summary: When The Bellas return from their USO tour, Chloe decides to stay in France. Beca realises it's too late and expresses her feelings in a song. Will she ever be able to tell Chloe how she feels about her?





	When I was your man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I was your man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466772) by Bruno Mars. 



> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever, hope you enjoy it!

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

_It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh hoo hoo_

 

Beca sat behind her keyboard in the tiny studio she shared with her best friends in the heart of Brooklyn. Chloe was gone. It has been 6 days since The Bellas came back from the USO tour, but not Chloe. Chloe decided to stay a few days longer to hang out with her new boyfriend Chicago.

Beca hated it.

She had come home to an empty fold-out bed. Usually Chloe would wait for Beca to come home from work and then they would cuddle up and watch Netflix. Tears pricked in Beca’s eyes just thinking about that.

 

When Chloe was gone for 3 days, Beca was in the store to buy some food. She was wandering down the isle of the frozen food, because she didn’t feel like cooking a whole meal now Chloe was gone, when suddenly Titanium started playing on the radio, Beca couldn’t be in there any longer. This was hers and Chloe’s song. The song that made her fall in love with Chloe Beale. She didn’t realize it at that moment, but everytime when Beca tried to remember when she fell in love with Chloe, it was that showermoment that popped in her head.

 

Then, her mind flashed back to the moment The Bellas had gatherd together at the airport. They we’re all chattering about how cute Chloe and Chicago looked together and were practically already arreanging their marriage. Beca remained silent, only Amy noticed. She wrapped Beca in a big hug, something Beca hated, but she let it happen. Now she understood Chloe’s need for hugs. She needed Chloe’s hugs.

  
_Mm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
 _That I should have bought you flowers_  
 _And held your hand_  
 _Should have gave you all my hours_  
 _When I had the chance_  
 _Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

 

Beca regretted the fact that she often worked late and didn’t make more time for her. But every night that Beca had come home late, Chloe would lay there. Wide awake and waiting for Beca to cuddle up with her. Beca would rush to put on her pyjama’s and brush her teeth to get as quickly as possible in bed with Chloe. Of course, Beca being Beca, pretended it wasn’t that big of a deal when Amy brought it up.

 

She regretted that she only bought flowers for Chloe once. She did, in fact, buy them this year for her birthday, after she had mentioned a few weeks before how much she loved roses. Now Beca wishes she had brought them everyday. To remind Chloe how much she cares about her. She loves her.

 

While singing the next line she smiled sadly. Beca loved to go to parties with Chloe, she loved the way Chloe was all hers. The way they danced was so intimately. It was like they were the only two people on this damn earth, even in a room full of people. Now she’ll never be able to do that again. Another tear rolled down her cheeck. Right now, Chloe would probably be dancing with Chicago and the thought that Chloe and Beca would never dance again killed her.

 

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_   
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_   
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh_   
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 

Beca should’ve told her how she felt about her. There have been a few moments that she was about to tell it, but she freaked out everytime and ended up creating an awkward moment and not telling her anyway. Now it’s too late.

 

Beca admired Chloe for all that she did. The internship at the Vet was so tough and yet she always managed to come home and shine as bright as a diamond. Still, she was able to listen to Beca’s rambling about work. Still, she was able to deal with Amy’s mess.

 

Beca closed her eyes and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She imagined Chloe standing in front of her, Beca would grab her face with both hands, kiss her and never stop. But that daydream got interrupted by what really happened: Chicago taking Chloe in his arms and kissing her passionately.

That moment when Beca came off the stage, was one of those moments Beca had planned Chloe to tell her how she felt. But now, she hadn’t even gotten the chance to fuck it up.

 

Maybe she should be happy. Chloe would’ve never loved her like that. Maybe it was meant to be this way.

 

_Although it hurts_   
_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_   
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_   
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_   
_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_   
_I hope he holds your hand_   
_Give you all his hours_   
_When he has the chance_   
_Take you to every party_   
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_   
_Do all the things I should have done_   
_When I was your man_   
_Do all the things I should have done_   
_When I was your man_

 

It was all Beca’s fault, she knew it. She shouldn’t be feeling pity about herself. ‘Get yourself together, Beca’, she thought.

 

Beca wondered what it would be like to see Chloe again, when she would eventually see her again. Would they continue their friendship how it was, Beca doesn’t think she’ll be able to do that. Maybe Chloe even decides to move out..

 

She might not be happy, but Beca sure hopes Chloe is. She deserves to be happy. Chloe’s so beautiful when she’s happy. Beca thought about how that kind smile of hers always could brighten up her day. Yeah, if Chicago doesn’t treat her right, Beca’s going to fight that army guy.

 

She was sobbing right now, barely able to sing the last words of the song.

On the flight back she put her playlist on shuffle and when this song came on, it hit her how it perfectly described her situation at the moment.

 

With a snif she hit the last note on her keyboard. The sound kept ringing through the appartment until it got interrupted by

 

“I’m here”

 

Beca turned around quickly and saw Chloe standing there, suitcases beside her.

 

“H-how.. what happened?”, Beca stammered.

“I just couldn’t - .. I missed you so much, Beca”, tears began welling up in her beautiful blue eyes.

Beca stood up and walked slowly up to Chloe.

 

Chloe took Beca’s hands in hers, Beca looked down at their entangled hands, not able to proces what’s happening.

When Beca refound her strength, she brought her hand up to Chloe’s cheek to wipe away a tear, she let it rest there.

 

“I miss you too”, Beca whispered. Afraid that if she spoke too loud, this dream would end.

 

Finally Beca dared to look Chloe in the eyes and that was all Chloe needed to dive forward and to capture Beca’s lips with hers.

 

“Wow”, Beca breathed out “when did this happen?”

“I thought being with Chicago would make me forget my crush on you.. but it obviously didn’t”, Chloe confessed, while she still held Beca’s hands.

 

“Aaand Amy might have sent me a thousand messages about how sad you were since I left”, she giggled.

 

Beca smiled, because she always does when Chloe does that giggle and their lips met again.

 

**The end**


End file.
